


Let the chips fall in place

by BLACKSODA



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom, detroit become human, gaming - Fandom
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Gaming, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACKSODA/pseuds/BLACKSODA
Summary: This story is based in Victorian-era London and a bit of a Sherlock Holmes themed AU! anyways Hank Anderson, an unfathomably gifted detective with a drinking problem is utterly frustrated and confused about now rising murders of people from early twenties to early forties. He gains the help of a man named Connor who's history is unknown by even him but fails to admit it after he saves the life of a poor drunk who was crushed by a chandelier. As the case progresses, stakes and emotions rise, but some lessons are learned. Both by the cynical and the pure





	Let the chips fall in place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Thedoorman on instagram and @berlyndraws on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Thedoorman+on+instagram+and+%40berlyndraws+on+instagram).



> Hello! this is my first hankcon story I'm posting because I'm in love with the ship and game and I love victorian adventures and mystery's and thriller's like " sherlock holmes" " The most dangerous game" and " Around the world in 80 days" and etc. This also was the perfect opportunity to make a name for myself in the writing community! My Instagram is @peachesandcrap and my selfie account is @peachdoritos

To be brutally honest the only thing I would change about this shit show would be not having to crawl through a fucking wet, feces-covered sewer to find out some creep with a fascination with necrophilia was causing all this. And...Maybe the part where I had to run through a funeral in my skivvies drenched from the rain. Why I had to do this? Well...I will tell you.

 

I sat in my office by the fire with my saint bernard sumo laying against my left leg, the poor man tired as always stressing over a case. This wasn't just any case about a rape or a bar fight that resulted with a hit and run murder. Those were usually solved in about two weeks...depending on whether or not if I had worked that case. No, this was some honestly sick bastard's doing. Determined too. There was 10 murders and counting and were being connected to the john doe in question. There was this pattern. These...codes..numbers were being cut into the victim's nape, chest and ankle and a complete square cut out on the right side of the neck. All very clean, so this fucker had time and has some sort of shack of horrors somewhere. The victims were highly intelligent classmen like doctors, engineers, authors, artists, swigs etc. And rather strangely youthful. All in their early twenties to mid-forties. I was particularly frustrated with the case. I was frustrated with myself. Why hadn't I solved it already? it's been three weeks. I'm supposed to be " The Amazing Hank Anderson, The cure to crime and sin, London's BEST detective"

 

I Needed a drink and fast.

 

 

So I headed to the Old Bell Pub on Fleet-street about 2 miles from where I'm at. Sure that's kinda far to get a drink but all the pubs I knew that were on baker street are complete shit. So I didn't mind the walk. I needed to get my head straight. When I had gotten there It was slightly rowdy but not too crazy, as usual, and Elizabeth had been working that day. She was a kind woman who was plump but not fat or obese and had that motherly look to her. her hair was light brown and always in a bun and she had a beauty mark on her cheek. I had sat down on the center stool when our eyes met. " Ello hank, The usual ?" " Actually can I get 3 spirytus shots and a john crow batty rum shot?" " lordy, hank the hell 'appened to ya?" " It’s just this case...It’s driving me nuts!"

 

Suddenly there was a crash and the room dimmed.

 

In the back of the room, there was panic flurrying and some shrieks. Some men were clustered as they were carrying away something. I looked up and the chandelier was gone. It had fallen on em'. I stumbled out of my seat and pushed my way through.  
And there He was...

 

There was a man bleeding out on the floor gasping. Another hunched over him nervously inspecting him, almost if he was making a list of some sort in his head. He looked...Never mind " S-Some one please go get me a whiskey and a rag!" what was this fucker doing? He's gonna kill hi-...wait...  
" And A tube!"  
Some women came over with a rag as he fumbled a pocket knife out his breast pocket. He grabbed it from her with a mutter of thank you and pushed the man's shirt out the way tossing large shards of glass out the way and starts pouring the whiskey on his chest. " The Fuck is 'e doin?" shouted some old crone in the behind me. I watched with curiosity and some fear. He then dumped it on his hands and made a cut in the mid-right lung and stabbed the tube in him and there came a reddish brown liquid flowing into the bottle. everyone was silent. Some dumbfounded by the sight, others in fear. A gasp for air finally broke the silence. People rejoiced. I had hardly noticed the women next to me who was crying. She was grinning and now crying out of joy, hugging the Brune head guy. He awkwardly patted her in return.

 

A little after the bobbies and some physicians came and took the man away somewhat curious about how such a young man knew what to do. He stood there as they left watching them leave. I approached him and he almost flinched. " Easy easy,... You did good out there" I said with a smirk hoping that I seemed...Less of the bastard I am I guess? He smiled in response. " What's yer name? " " I-I go by Connor. You're...You're detective hank Anderson am I correct? you work with the Scotland yard? " " More like do their jobs as they whine about how I don't know my shit" " That's an interesting job description.."

" But I've learned to like it...The thrill...Or maybe I'm just persistent as a bloody devil" He chuckled with a quirky grin. He had dark chocolate eyes and hair that was pleasantly combed over with a quirky piece that hung out defiantly and a shy awkward smile playing on his lips. very handsome. Was He married? I couldn't tell. I would guess not since he had no wedding band on his ring finger lord Jesus He was a complete poster boy for a gentleman " I was a detective and physician for Scotland yard for two years.. and I can agree on they aren't what you call as...put together in their field" he became slightly more familiar. But I still knew nothing about him " wait, You worked on the headless horseman case, didn't you? you did the biopsy for the first victim" He nodded shyly. It was because of him we could create an accurate profile of our killer. " You sure as hell was good at your job...Thanks to you we solved that case in 2 days.."

He had an utterly shocked expression.

" Why thank you detective" " No need for all that fancy smancy shit call me hank" " Its quite a pleasure to meet you, Hank" " Right back at ya kid"

We talked some more and, our conversations filled with chuckles and nostalgia of our pasts. I hadn't noticed the pub's decreasing and decreasing. We left at closing time and i felt...Different...No... he was different...And I couldn't understand it.

 

And that's when I knew I was gonna be stuck with this guy for a long ass ride of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Words to know :  
> bobbies: London term for police. Much similar to America's "12" 
> 
> Spirytus: A HIGHLY alcoholic drink sharing an infamous effect as rum
> 
> bastard: Scoundrel, asshole, etc. or a child of unmarried parents of which hank is both
> 
>  
> 
> A/N : Oof im sorry for such a short chapter. I didn't want to reveal to much and I felt if I elaborated too much I would confuse myself and change key details on accident


End file.
